


There Might Be Something Outside Your Window

by MyChemicalFallOutBoyRomance



Series: Process The Progress [1]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Adult Content, Anal Sex, Control, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom Gerard Way, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Foot Fetish, Foot Kink, Foot Massage, Frerard, Gay Sex, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Name-Calling, One Shot, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Discovery, Shameless Smut, Shy Frank Iero, Smut, Sub Frank Iero, Swearing, role play, sexual awakening
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 04:05:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13286625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyChemicalFallOutBoyRomance/pseuds/MyChemicalFallOutBoyRomance
Summary: Shy Frank plucks up the courage to mention a kink to Gerard...





	There Might Be Something Outside Your Window

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, sweeties!
> 
> What lies before you is a couple of thousand words of kinky fuckery. Be warned - if you are easily offended or not looking for filth then turn back now!
> 
> Although this is some shamless smut and there is very little plot, I do have a reason for writing this one shot.  
> I'm sick of seeing people being shamed and/or judged for their sexual kinks. As long as it involves fully informed, consenting adults and nobody is being harmed then what fucking business is it of anybody what people get up to?!
> 
> As a tribute to all those proud, kinky fuckers out there, I have stuffed this fic with a some juicy kinks... including a favourite or two of my own ;)
> 
> If you have a kink then, please, go fucking indulge in it - right now (well, I mean, not right now... read my fic first!)  
> If you don't have a kink then, please, go experiement! You might never know how much you enjoy having chocolate ice cream licked off your nipples until you let someone do it!
> 
> But whatever you all get up to, please do it safely xx

Frank twisted the cap back on the bottle and smiled down at his glittering toes. Gerard was walking past their bedroom with a stack of towels in his arms, his head passing out of sight but then whipping back within a second.

“What do I smell?” Gerard asked with a grin.

“You know what you smell,” Frank said shyly.

“Let me see.” Gerard entered the room and placed the towels on the end of their bed. Frank was sat up against the headboard with his knees pulled up to his chest so Gerard dropped down onto the floor.

“I love them,” Gerard said as he stared at Frank’s feet.

“Really?”

“Yeah, blue always looks good on you.”

“There’s a little glitter in it too so it sparkles,” Frank wiggled his freshly painted toenails to demonstrate and Gerard nodded approvingly.

“Can I?”

“They’re not dry yet,” Frank said but didn’t stop Gerard from taking hold of his left foot. “If you smudge it I’m not doing them again.”

“I’ll be careful.”

“You’re never careful,” Frank said quietly but smiled at his lover.

“Shhh you like it when I’m not.” Gerard started to rub Frank’s foot with both hands, massaging the sole with his thumbs and purposely keeping away from his toes.

“Hmmmm,” Frank murmured, both in response to Gerard’s soothing fingers and in answer to his remark.

“I wanna see it,” Gerard begged in a rough voice, squeezing Frank’s foot then letting his fingers dance over his ankle.

“See what?” Frank said innocently but his eyes glinting with knowledge.

“Stop being a tease.” Gerard trailed a finger down Frank’s foot, dangerously close to his perfectly painted, still wet nails.

Although Gerard would never have dared to ruin Frank’s handiwork, the threat was enough; Frank lifted his right foot off the bed and held the sole out towards Gerard. There was a soft groan from Gerard as he let go of Frank’s left foot with one hand to loop his fingers around Frank’s right ankle. Gerard stared at the single word inked beneath Frank’s toes, his one year anniversary gift from Frank. 

“How’s it looking?” Frank asked.

“Perfect.”

“No fading?”

“Not yet. It’s as flawless as ever.”

Gerard had been pretty upfront with Frank right at the start of their relationship about his foot kink; it wasn’t the easiest thing to hide, especially not with feet as gorgeous as Frank’s. It didn’t faze Frank, he was more than happy to let Gerard play with his feet, to receive endless foot rubs and wear pretty colours on his nails.

The tattoo had been Frank’s idea and he’d had it done as a surprise for Gerard. Needless to say, Gerard had been mesmerised by the black letters and Frank had earned himself some serious brownie points.

“Just let me know when it needs re-colouring,” Frank said contentedly. The pain had been close to unbearable (not that he told Gerard that) and the tattooist had warned him it might need regularly topping up to stay fresh but Frank was happy to go through it… for Gerard.

“I’m sure I’ll wear it out eventually,” Gerard said with a smirk. Gerard moved forward to kiss the ornate handwriting, the tattoo of ‘Gee’ in elegant script. Frank wiggled his toes so they drummed against Gerard’s nose when his lips touched the soft flesh.

“Mmmm,” Frank sighed softly as Gerard ran his tongue along the tattoo, tracing out the letters.

“But they’re not dry yet,” Gerard said, his voice teasing since he knew Frank was enjoying the attention.

“And you call me a tease,” Frank grumbled as Gerard gently placed his feet back on the bed.

“You like it when I call the shots,” Gerard reminded Frank.

“I know.” Frank blushed then pulled his knees back to his chest to rest his chin on them. 

Frank was shy, painfully so. Even though Gerard had been incredibly open from the start, it took him over six months to get Frank to admit any of his fantasies or kinks. In fact, the only one he had let slip in their two years together was that he liked Gerard to be in control (and since Frank was a definite bottom, it hadn’t really come as a surprise to Gerard).

“Your cheeks match my hair but they’re clashing with your toenails,” Gerard said with a smile, running a finger over Frank’s glowing skin. Gerard knew Frank well enough to recognise the nervous look in his eyes and, combined with the blushing, it was obvious he was thinking about something he considered naughty. “What’s on your mind, Frankie?”

“Nothing…” Frank wrapped his arms around his legs and curled himself tighter into a ball.

“So, something. You know you can trust me… and whatever it is isn’t going to be as crazy as me getting hard over your feet,” Gerard said plainly.

“I don’t think you’re crazy,” Frank protested softly.

“I know, because you love me. And I love you so I’m not gonna think whatever you’re thinking about is crazy either.”

“It was just…” Frank started then closed his mouth. Gerard let his hand drop to Frank’s, prising his fingers away from his knees so he could hold his hand.

“Just what?” Gerard encouraged Frank to continue.

“Just… a name,” Frank whispered then coughed awkwardly. Gerard smiled at Frank and squeezed his fingers. Gerard knew Frank liked to be dominated so, with that sliver of knowledge, he tried to fill in the gaps himself.

“You want me to call you something? Like slut?” Gerard offered, the harsh name strangely at odds with Gerard’s gentle tone.

“Maybe…” Frank smiled shyly at Gerard’s words.

“So I can but it’s not what you had in mind…” Gerard mused. Frank nodded slightly while Gerard rubbed small circles on the back of his hand. “You want to call me something.”

“Yes,” Frank admitted softly.

“You like me to be in control, you don’t mind being called something subservient… so you want to call me something that shows I’m in charge.” Gerard kissed Frank’s lips when he worked it out to show he wasn’t scared off by Frank’s inner thoughts… if anything Gerard thought it cute that Frank was so apprehensive about something so normal.

“It’s weird,” Frank said as soon as his mouth was free.

“It’s not. What were you thinking? Sir?” Gerard was keen to keep Frank talking.

“Too much like school,” Frank wrinkled his nose in distaste as he spoke.

“Master?”

“I’m not a slave.”

“No, you’re too disobedient to be a slave,” Gerard said to try and make Frank laugh.

“Am not,” Frank disagreed, missing the irony.

“So who are you? Or more to the point, who am I?”

“Daddy…” Frank said tentatively then tugged his hand free to cover his face.

“Mmmm, Frankie…” Gerard started but Frank cut him off.

“Not in a young way. No. Not that. Not like Pete and Pat. I don’t want to be a little,” Frank rambled from behind his hands.

“Stop panicking, I’m not shopping for diapers and dungarees just yet,” Gerard said kindly, trying to reassure Frank. “I don’t think it’s weird.”

“Really?” Frank peeked out from behind his fingers to check Gerard was telling the truth. Frank never had a problem being confident during sex but talking about it was a struggle and he needed constant reassurance.

“Yeah. It’s a power thing, right?” Gerard said and Frank nodded, dropping his hands down to hug his knees again.

“Not age play,” Frank confirmed.

“No, I understand, honey,” Gerard said in a soothing voice. “Wanna give it a try?”

“Not now,” Frank said quickly.

“Okay, Frankie. Whenever you’re ready.” 

Gerard stood up and kissed Frank on the top of the head before collecting the towels from the end of the bed and leaving Frank alone since Gerard knew it was what he wanted.

 

Frank was sweating. His arms were aching from being shackled to the headboard but he relished the discomfort, adding it to his intense pleasure. He could feel his chest heaving with each laboured pant, his mouth dry from the effort.

“Did I say you could watch, slut?” Gerard spat the words at Frank and his body trembled in response. Gerard was slowly working his fist over his hard dick and Frank struggled to pull his eyes away from the delicious sight.

“No, Daddy,” Frank answered, shame colouring his tone.

“No. So now you’ll have to pay.” Gerard reached under the bed sheet and pulled out a blue, glittery dildo.

 

Frank gasped as his eyes sprang open to the darkness of his bedroom. His breath was still coming in ragged pants like in the dream and he could feel sweat beading on his forehead. But his hands weren’t shackled and instead of towering over him, Gerard was peacefully sleeping next to him.

It had been four days since their conversation about name calling and Frank had hardly gone one minute since without thinking about it. He hadn’t found the courage to test out his new nickname for Gerard, despite fantasising about it at any given moment.

Frank didn’t need to look under the sheets to know his dick was hard; he could feel the ache radiating through his groin, into his stomach and down his thighs. He shifted around though he knew there was only one way he would be able to get back to sleep.

Gerard was on his side, facing Frank, so Frank turned over to face Gerard. Frank slowly trailed his fingers over Gerard’s prominent collarbone, trying to be gentle but hoping it would be enough to rouse the man. When the only response was a small change in Gerard’s breathing Frank switched to gently pawing at his chest, like a cat looking for a comfortable spot to sleep.

As soon as Gerard’s eyelids started to flutter, Frank stopped his caressing but left his hand on Gerard’s chest. Frank smiled softly when Gerard’s eyes opened. Gerard lifted Frank’s hand to kiss his palm then held it against his cheek.

“Hey, honey. What’s up?” Gerard asked, his voice surprisingly alert considering he had been woken unexpectedly in the early hours.

“Will you fuck me… Daddy?” Frank murmured, a small thrill running through him at hearing the name aloud. He pushed forward to make sure Gerard could feel the erection against his thigh. Gerard swiftly brought his lips to Frank’s, kissing him passionately while pressing his shoulder down to force him onto his back.

“I know you can beg better than that,” Gerard said as he straddled Frank, sitting on his thighs.

“Pleeease,” Frank whined, pouting slightly. Gerard caught both of Frank’s wrists in one hand and held them above his head on the pillow. Gerard’s other hand found its way to Frank’s throat, squeezing softly as he bent over to press his lips to Frank’s ear.

“Say my name, bitch,” Gerard whispered, just enough menace in his tone. Frank gulped as he felt Gerard’s tongue lick at his ear lobe then gasped as Gerard caught it between his teeth.

“Please, Daddy,” Frank whimpered. Frank heard Gerard groan and felt the slightest pressure on his ear lobe before it was released.

“I like that, Frankie. Really fucking like it.”

“Really?” Frank asked, secretly pleased Gerard seemed to be enjoying it as much as he was.

“You’re making me so fucking hard.” Gerard released one of Frank’s hands then guided it down between his legs. Frank felt his palm brush over Gerard’s growing cock and let out a small needful noise. Frank tried to grasp at Gerard’s cock but Gerard tugged his arm away.

“Please,” Frank whispered.

“That’s not what you asked for. You said you want me to fuck you,” Gerard reminded him, collecting his wrist again alongside the other. “But you didn’t specify. Did you want me to fuck your ass or your mouth?”

“Please,” Frank repeated, his desperation becoming almost unbearable.

“That is not an answer. And I know your filthy, whore mouth knows more words than that.”

“I don’t… Daddy, please,” Frank panted as he writhed on the bed, desperate for some contact. 

“You can’t hold still. This giving you some issues?” Gerard swiped his thumb over the tip of Frank’s cock, collecting the pre-cum. Frank cried out as Gerard finally touched him, trying to buck up towards his hand despite Gerard’s body pinning him to the bed.

“I…” Frank panted then lost the words as Gerard swirled his moistened thumb over Frank’s tight hole. Gerard wriggled his thumb slowly into Frank, smiling at each cry and moan that spilled from Frank’s lips.

“I love it when you sound like that, such a whore,” Gerard said as he flexed his thumb inside Frank making him moan. “But I’m still waiting for an answer.”

“Both, Daddy,” Frank begged.

“Both…” Gerard slipped his thumb out and released Frank’s wrists to reposition himself with a knee on either side of Frank’s head. “Don’t you move your fucking hands.”

“No. Promise,” Frank swore, nodding his head and opening his mouth. 

Gerard clung onto the headboard and dropped his hips until he felt Frank’s tongue on the underside of his cock. Frank closed his mouth around Gerard and swallowed instantly. Gerard moaned and flicked his hips. Frank hollowed his cheeks and worked his head back and forth as he sucked.

“Make it nice and wet,” Gerard said through gritted teeth, trying to control the fire building in his stomach. Frank nodded without releasing Gerard’s dick, lavishing it with his tongue and coating it eagerly in saliva.

As soon as Gerard started to pull back, Frank opened his mouth and released him without protest. Gerard moved back down the bed and knelt between Frank’s legs; Frank automatically spreading them as wide as he could without being asked.

“One more time,” Gerard commanded as he pressed the head of his throbbing dick against Frank’s waiting ass.

“Fuck me, Daddy,” Frank begged, his voice low and hoarse with desire.

Gerard groaned at the words then pushed forward into Frank. Frank gasped and bit his lip, trying desperately not to tense up as Gerard edged into him.

“You feel so fucking good, slut,” Gerard said against Frank’s ear once he was fully inside. Frank couldn’t stop himself clenching around Gerard and that was all it took to make Gerard start working his hips.

Both men moaned as their bodies collided, the sound of flesh on flesh filling their bedroom. Gerard was long past holding back and his pace was relentless, almost reckless in his desire to fuck his man. 

Frank’s body was trembling, the pleasure being slightly eclipsed by the rawness of Gerard’s motions. Frank could hear their safe word rattling around in his head and he couldn’t decide if the pain was on the right side of pleasure or not. Gerard didn’t miss the look of discomfort on Frank’s face. 

“Don’t be scared to say the word,” Gerard whispered against Frank’s ear, his hips stilling. “If I’m being too rough or too nasty all you need to do is say the word.”

“No,” Frank answered with a shake of his head, the last thing he wanted was for Gerard to think the name calling was a bad idea. “Maybe just… a little more lube.”

Gerard pushed himself up then gently withdrew himself from Frank. Frank whined at the loss of contact as his hole convulsed around thin air.

“Shut up, bitch. You want more lube or not?” Gerard asked as he leaned over to raid his bedside drawer.

“Yes, Daddy,” Frank answered, letting Gerard know he still wanted to carry on with their game.

“Then close your whore mouth and be fucking patient.” Gerard returned to his spot between Frank’s legs, bottle of lube in hand. 

Frank watched as Gerard uncapped the bottle and poured an obscene amount of lube onto his hand. Gerard inhaled sharply as he rubbed his twitching dick over his own palm. His fingers closed around his hard cock and Frank stared with barely concealed delight as Gerard fucked his own fist.

“Are you watching me, slut?” Gerard asked with a sly smile. The words triggered Frank’s memory of his dream and his stomach knotted in pleasure.

“Yes, Daddy.”

“You like that?” Gerard purred and Frank nodded furiously in response. Gerard smiled wickedly, overjoyed Frank had shared another fraction of his fantasies.

“Maybe next time you work a late shift and I’m home I’ll call you,” Gerard said as he slowed down his movements so Frank could watch with ease. 

“Call me?” Frank whispered, his eyes still glued to the action.

“Video call you… put on a little show.” 

“Please,” Frank breathed, finally meeting Gerard’s heavy lidded eyes.

“Maybe,” Gerard said casually, shrugging as he let go of his cock. “But for now, we have unfinished business.” Gerard held himself against Frank, slipping inside before he meant to due to the slickness of his skin.

“Ahhhh yes,” Frank moaned, clenching automatically at the welcome intrusion.

“I’m not stopping again so you better hang on,” Gerard growled. He lifted Frank’s left leg and wrapped it around his waist. 

“Promise,” Frank muttered, either as his answer or questioning Gerard – it didn’t matter which.

“Up here,” Gerard patted his shoulder as he spoke and Frank gladly obliged, lifting his right leg so it was flush against Gerard body and his foot resting on Gerard’s shoulder.

Gerard turned his head and licked the instep of Frank’s foot, moaning softly. Frank wiggled his toes against Gerard’s neck and lifted his body slightly off the bed. Gerard rotated his hips, pushing his cock deeper into Frank.

There were two seconds of silence and stillness, long enough for a beat of an over excited heart or two, then Gerard all but roared as he pulled out then thrust deep into Frank’s ass.

Frank cried out and arched his back to meet Gerard. There was no chance for either of them to catch their breath as their bodies clashed again, Gerard’s hips driving forward before snapping back. Frank curled his left leg tighter around Gerard and moaned as the man slammed into him again.

Gerard could tell he was on borrowed time when he heard Frank’s high pitched mewling, his head tossing from side to side on the pillow. The warning signs were there and although Frank could usually hold out longer, Gerard could appreciate how intense the situation was for him. Gerard pushed against Frank’s right leg with his body, making sure he was reaching as deep as possible to hit Frank’s prostate every time.

“Fuck… ahhhh, Daddy, harder,” Frank cried out when Gerard wrapped his still slick fingers around Frank’s cock. Gerard felt all of his nerve endings ignite from Frank’s words and suddenly he was the one in danger of ending their encounter.

“Yeah, yeah…” Gerard moaned, still fucking Frank with all his might while stroking his hard cock. “I’m almost there, slut.”

Gerard felt the white hot heat roll down his spine and take over his hips, making his body jerk erratically as he cried out then came deep inside Frank. Without meaning to, Gerard slackened his grip on Frank’s dick but it was of little consequence; Frank was shivering and whimpering from his own orgasm, spilling out over his own stomach and Gerard’s knuckles.

“Shit,” Gerard swore, trying to shake his hair out of his eyes. “Sorry.”

“No… no. S’good,” Frank murmured, his breathing shallow. 

Frank yelped softly when Gerard pulled out and his body trembled with the sensations still coursing through him. Gerard gently replaced Frank’s legs on the bed, planting a soft kiss on each foot before crawling back up to lay beside him.

“You wanna go clean up?” Gerard asked in hushed tone. Frank shook his head slightly and Gerard kissed his cheek. “Okay, honey.”

Gerard rolled Frank onto his side, pulling his back against his front and wrapping his arms around the smaller man. Frank hummed happily so Gerard kissed at his shoulder then threw the bed sheet over them both.

“I liked that,” Frank said quietly.

“I could tell! I did too. See what can happen when you tell me what you like, honey?” Gerard said then kissed Frank’s ear.

It all fell into place for Frank then. It suddenly made perfect sense. Of course he could trust Gerard. Gerard wasn’t going to laugh or think he was weird, he wasn’t going to kink shame him… if anything Gerard would probably hop on board with whatever the hell Frank wanted and show him the time of his life. Frank swallowed his fear and let the truth slip past his lips.

“What do you think about picking me up from a street corner, taking me back to a sleazy motel and paying me for a good time?” Frank asked, his new found confidence ringing through each word.

“Oh, honey.” Frank felt Gerard press tighter against him, his lips finding their way to his neck. “I think… if you’re gonna act like a whore then you better damn well dress like one too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the fic :)  
> As always, positive and negative feedback is appreiated either here in the comments or on Twitter @MCFOBR  
> I'm particularly keen to hear if you wanna hear more... I know I said it was a one shot but isn't their last conversation kinda intriguing?


End file.
